Ceramic fiber modules typically used as insulation components, such as in furnace linings, can have advantages of compressibility and flexibility over more rigid structure. Such modules, also sometimes referred to as mats, can be provided as U-shaped structures. For, example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,621 U-shaped mats of ceramic fiber insulating material have been shown supported on an expanded sheet metal backing member. As shown most particularly in the figures of the patent, the U-shaped mats ma be alternating and interlocking such that the aperture of the U-shape of one mat is at least substantially filled by the depending legs of adjacent U-shaped mats.
It has also been known to simply prepare U-shaped mats without a filling, or having a filling provided by unconnected strips of additional blankets of fiber insulation. Thus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,468 U-shaped mats with and without filling have been shown for use in preparing larger insulation modules comprised of many such mats placed side-by-side. Both filled and unfilled U-shaped mats are disclosed.
It has also been known to arrange a fiber blanket in a continuum of U-shapes. The shapes can be pressed together thereby providing an accordion or pleated effect. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,086 such a continuous, U-shaped fiber blanket module is shown. As is also disclosed in this patent, if the. U-shapes of the continuum are left open, a second blanket of similar shape can be interlocked with the first for providing a double blanket layer in the module.
It has also been proposed, for corner construction, to first provide a U-shaped continuum of fiber blanket but with alternating short and long legs of folded blanket. A portion of the longer legs blanket can be cut away on one edge, and interleaved on the opposite edge with a continuum of U-shaped fiber blanket, wherein the openings of the U-shape interengage the uncut long legs of the first blanket. Such arrangement has been most particularly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,749 for providing an overall L-shaped insulating module for corners.
It would still nevertheless be desirable to provide modules, or fiber mats, which could be easily formed into individual units. Such units should lend themselves to ease of replacement, as during repair. It would also be desirable if the units could lend themselves to being readily compressed together during installation.